I Want to be MADE
by galaxymel
Summary: Bella signs up for the MTV show MADE. Edward Cullen, famous rockstar, is her MADE coach. As their lives tangle together, will both peoples outlooks change and make for a new love? All human! Give it a try please
1. Summary

**Ello amazing readers :) So here's the thing. I want to start a new Bella/Edward story but I don't want to write it if no one's going to read it. So I'm asking you to read the summary and let me know if you'd read it. I'd greatly appreciate it.**

Summary:

Bella Swan is just an average teenage girl. She has her small circle of friends and she's content. The people in her high school take no notice to her. She's fine with that for the first three years of high school. Now she's a senior and is tired of being the background.

So after one night at a party and one game of truth or dare, Bella finds herself signing up for the MTV show MADE. She sees no harm in it. There's no way they'd pick her.

But when they do, who will be her MADE coach? Edward Cullen of course. He is in a famous band and is ready to make Bella into a rockstar.

Bella thinks Edward is just a snooty rockstar with a big ego. Edward thinks Bella is just another boring girl in the crowd.

But as their six week journey starts; will things change?

**Okay, so what did you think? Would you read it? I promise this story will be very intriguing :) Let me know if you'd read it. Once I get some feedback I'll post chapter one!**


	2. The Dare!

**Thank you to the two people who reviewed and thank you even is you just read it. Okay so I couldn't wait to update this! I hope you all like it! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

"Girls; can you believe that in two months we're officially going to be college freshmen?" Jessica exclaimed. I enthusiastically smiled as I thought of the possibilities that going away to college would bring me.

"I know! I'm looking forward to actually taking classes that I want to take and I won't be tempted to fall asleep in," Angela said excitedly.

"I can't wait for the parties!" Lauren cheered.

"I'm anxious to be on a cheerleading team where my teammates can do more than just a round-off!" Jessica said.

"Bella what are you looking forward to in college?" Angela asked.

I thought for a moment. What would be the best thing about college?

Parties? I've never been much of a party person.

Athletics? Now that's funny. I can barely walk without finding something to trip over.

Better classes? Possibly but I'm not as into school as Angela is.

"In college I'm looking for a chance to start fresh. I've perfectly content with just blending in and everything in high school. But I want a change. I want people outside of my circle of friends to know who I am. I want to quit being ignored and be known for something great."

My three best friends just looked at me shocked. I began to regret my confession before they started squealing.

"Bella! We're so proud of you! You're not only willing to come out of your shell but you actually want to do it!" Jessica said giving me a hug. I laughed before getting up to get more popcorn.

I walked into my kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave. I couldn't help but grin at my friends' approval of my hopes for college.

Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, and Lauren Mallorey were my best friends. I was closer to Angela than the others. Jessica was a nice person all around. Lauren had her moments but I put up with it.

Except for a few other people at school, they were about as far as my circle of friends went. It wasn't that no one at my school liked me, it was simply I was too shy. People walked by me in the hallways, not giving me a second glance. I'm normally fine with that; I don't like the spotlight on me. But sometimes I wish that people would take more notice to me.

The microwave beeped, interrupting my thoughts. I quickly put the popcorn in a bowl, grabbed a few sweets and soda and scurried up to my room.

"Okay Bella we decided we want to play truth or dare!" Lauren stated. I groaned and let my head fall into my hands.

"Don't give me that. We're playing and that's final!" I rolled my eyes and sighed. I knew there was no arguing but I just had to try.

"You all always give me the worst dares. Last time you made me drink orange juice while hula-hooping AND balancing a book on my head. You all laughed so hard that it made me laugh and the orange juice sprayed out of my nose!" All three girls busted out laughing at the memory. I sat there glowering; when you're the one with orange juice coming out of your nose it's not so funny.

"Bella suck it up! We promise that orange juice won't come out your nose this time," Jessica assured me. I felt slightly better after she said that. I gave in because I knew that it would be three against one.

"Okay but I'm not going first!" They cheered and we all hopped onto my huge queen sized bed. I grabbed my green fluffy pillow and snuggled with it.

"So you guys know the rules. Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first. Bella's out since she's hosting the sleepover. Angela is out since she went first last time." Jessica explained. I breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't have to go first.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Lauren and Jessica said at the same time. Jessica threw out a rock while Lauren threw out paper.

"Sorry Jessica. Now truth or dare?" Lauren asked.

"Truth." Jessica said instantaneously.

"Do you have a crush on Mike Newton?" Jessica blushed but shook her head yes. I screamed.

"I knew it!" Jessica just giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Now Bella it's your turn." She smiled evilly. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I decided to humor them.

"That's what I was hoping you would pick." I instantly regretted choosing dare. "We were thinking while you were getting the popcorn about what you said about college. And we thought, hey, why should you have to wait until you start college?"

"Jess, where are you going with this? Can you please just get to the dare?" I was becoming impatient and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"We dare you to audition for the MTV show MADE." She got out all in one breath. All three girls looked at me cautiously, waiting for my reaction. They were stunned to see my laughing.

"I accept your dare. It's not like they are going to pick me anyways." I continued to laugh and soon we were all lying on my bed shaking with laughter.

"This is a boring game of truth or dare. Let's turn on some tunes and rock!" I yelled. I jumped off the bed managing to fall onto the floor in the process. I quickly bounced up and just giggled.

I scrolled through my iPod and picked the perfect dance song. I hooked it up to my speakers and smiled mischievously at my friends.

"Wait don't start the song yet!" Jessica screamed. I gave her a quizzical look. She scrambled to find something and when she pulled out her camera I smiled knowingly.

"We have to have memories of our senior year." Jessica justified.

As the beginning notes played on the song I jumped onto my bed and prepared to start the start the dance party.

"Let's drop!" With those words I jumped off my bed and started to shake my behind. We all started laughing as everyone joined.

"Shake, shake, shake, sha-shake it!" We sang along to MetroStation's song Shake It.

I continued to dance around my room. I even did a cartwheel without breaking anything. Jessica stopped the camera as the song ended and muttered to herself, "Perfect."

"Okay Bella now to make sure that you follow through with audition we're getting on the MTV website right now and filling out the application." Lauren instructed. I groaned while grabbing my laptop from my desk and sprawling out on the bed.

While it booted up the girls started getting animated about who they thought would be my MADE coach.

"Orlando Bloom! He can get you a part in the school play." Lauren suggested.

"No way am I doing an acting bit." My face contorted into disgust.

"Ryan Sheckler! Hello, Skateboard!" Jessica shouted. Even Angela and Lauren gave her a dumbfounded look. "Oh right. This is Bella we're talking about here. The queen of clumsiness."

"You could always do something like a start a band and have like Edward Cullen be your coach." I smiled at Angela's brilliant mind.

"Yes to the starting the band thing. But in no way would I want Edward Cullen to be my coach. He's an arrogant jerk." Fame can really go to some people's heads.

"Why not Bella? He's gorgeous." Lauren enthused.

"And that's about it. Wait why are we talking about who my MADE coach could be? There's no way they would pick me."

"You never know…" Angela trailed off.

**Two Weeks Later**

As I pulled into my driveway, I hurriedly unlocked the front door and power walked into the kitchen. I was dying of thirst.

Sitting on the kitchen table was an envelope with my name on it. I stopped in the tracks when I noticed who it was from.

M…T…V!

Holy snap, crackle, pop!

* * *

**What did you all think? Please review. I promise it get's better from here! And next chapter will be Edward's point of view! Yay!**


End file.
